Sasayaki
by Akashi Seijuros
Summary: [Levi/Eren] Mikasa continuaba enviándole miradas de muerte al Sargento mientras todos los demás no paraban de reírse. Después de pensarlo por un momento, los ojos de Armin se abrieron y su rostro enrojeció—. ¿¡Estas diciendo que el Sargento Levi habla de sexo con Eren? [TRADUCCIÓN]


_Traducción y edición por ____Akashi Seijuros_ | Original por Amethyst_Alchemist | PG13 | Levi/Eren [RIREN]

* * *

**Sasayaki**

* * *

**一**

Otro día normal de entrenamiento iba y venía para los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Muchos de los reclutas se encontraban dirigiéndose al comedor… Entre ellos se encontraba Armin. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor luego de recibir su comida, y encontró a sus compañeros sentados en una mesa junto a la pared del fondo. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, se dio cuenta de que todos, salvo Mikasa, no dejaban de reírse y murmurar.

—Oigan chicos. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, tomando asiento junto a Mikasa.

—Aunque Eren tiene una enorme boca, no deja de ser un niño inocente y el Sargento Levi se ha dado la tarea de educar al pobre infeliz —respondió Reiner. Mientras el resto de la mesa cayó en un ataque de histeria, pero Armin estaba confundido y Mikasa parecía querer asesinar a alguien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jean sonrió y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza un lugar detrás de Armin.

Armin se dio la vuelta, y miró la mesa a su lado. Estaban el Sargento, su equipo, la líder de escuadrón Hanji y Eren. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Sobre todo porque últimamente el castaño había estado sentándose con su escuadrón durante la cena. Pero, lo que si era extraño era que Eren estaba sonrojado. _Muy_ sonrojado.

Armin se volvió hacia sus amigos—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? No es la primera vez que vemos a Eren se sonrojándose.

Connie sonrió y señaló la mesa—. Solo observa.

Desconfiando de lo que tenía que ver, Armin se dio la vuelta una vez más, para ver al Sargento Levi susurrando algo al oído de Eren, haciéndole profundizar su sonrojo.

Armin se dio la vuelta—. Aún no entiendo.

Jean se acercó a Armin, pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —Entonces, permíteme explicarte. Eren no tiene ningún problema con algunos temas, como los titanes, pelear y toda esa mierda, pero no tiene la suficiente experiencia para entender temas más _explícitos_, como ligar y el sexo —explicó—. Después está el Sargento, que llega a ser una persona muy cruda, cuando le preguntas sobre esos temas. Y a él no le importa que todo el mundo lo sepa. Entonces, ¿qué podría estar diciéndole a Eren que este haciéndolo sonrojarse?

Mikasa continuaba enviándole miradas de muerte al Sargento mientras todos los demás no paraban de reírse. Después de pensarlo por un momento, los ojos de Armin se abrieron y su rostro enrojeció—. ¿¡Estas diciendo que el Sargento Levi habla de sexo con Eren!?

Jean se echó a reír. —Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Pregúntale a Eren más tarde. Seguro va a decirte.

—¡Lo haré! —Armin exclamó. Volvió la vista hacia la mesa, observando que Eren y el Sargento estaban un poco más cerca que antes, y que el rubor de Eren no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

* * *

二

Eren suspiró mientras salía de las duchas más tarde esa misma noche. Todavía no podía creer que el Sargento le había dicho todas esas cosas. ¡En frente de su equipo y de la líder de escuadrón Hanji! ¡Haciéndolo todo peor! Aún podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas al recordar todo lo que paso durante la cena.

_"Oye Eren. __Te ves muy cansado. __¿Acaso Levi no te deja dormir?"_

_"¿Estas pasando las noches con el Sargento?"_

_"Todos sabemos lo que haces cuando estas con él."_

Suspiró. _Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es ir a la cama y olvidarme de todo lo que sucedió, _dijo para sí mismo.

—¡Eren! ¡Espera, Eren! —se volvió, para ver a Armin corriendo hacia él.

_Al parecer no puedo ni tomarme un descanso…_

—¿Qué pasa, Armin? —Eren preguntó cuando el rubio lo alcanzó—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Armin se limitó a sonreír—. En realidad no. Es sólo que casi no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que te uniste a la Legión, y tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciéramos antes de ir a la cama.

Eren le devolvió la sonrisa. Era cierto. Incluso cuando todos ellos formaban parte de la misma, apenas podían pasar tiempo juntos. Especialmente por todo el entrenamiento especial y las reuniones a las que había tenido que acudir junto con Hanji y Levi.

_Levi._ Eren se sonrojó un poco antes de alejar esos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento para eso. Asintiendo, señaló el pasillo hacia las habitaciones—. Tengo que informarle al Sargento que me acompañe al sótano, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Podemos hablar en el camino.

—Me parece bien —dijo Armin con una sonrisa. Ambos amigos iniciaron su caminata por los pasillos hacía la habitación del Sargento. Hablaron un poco de todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde que se unieron a la Legión de Reconocimiento y sobre la próxima prueba que iban a realizar para garantizar que sus habilidades con el Equipo de Maniobras 3D eran competentes. Hubo una pausa y siguieron caminando en silencio. Eren miró a Armin, que parecía querer hacerle una pregunta y no sabía muy bien cómo decírselo. Ese no era un comportamiento normal en su amigo.

Pensando que podría ser una pregunta acerca de sus poderes de Titán, dijó—: Sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que tengas en mente. Parece que va a darte un aneurisma cerebral, así que suéltalo.

Armin se sobresaltó un poco al verse atrapado profundamente en sus pensamientos—. Bueno, no es algo importante, pero… —comenzó—. Los demás y yo, nos dimos cuenta de algo durante la cena, y estaba pensando si podía preguntarte sobre eso.

—Claro. ¿Qué es? —preguntó Eren, notando la vacilación de Armin.

Éste último respiró hondo y preguntó—: ¿El Sargento Levi esta diciéndote cosas inapropiadas?

Eren se sonrojó intensamente. De todas las cosas que podía imaginar que Armin le preguntaría, definitivamente no esperaba eso—. ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

Armin le dio una mirada extraña—. Durante la cena, el Sargento te susurraba cosas al oído y te sonrojabas. Nunca te pones nervioso a menos que sea por los temas del romance y esas cosas. No trates de negarlo. Crecí contigo, y lo único de lo que siempre hablabas era acerca de salir de las murallas e insultabas a la gente que preferían quedarse en ellas o a quienes no creían en la Legión de Reconocimiento, siempre te veías incómodo cuando el tema se desviaba a las relaciones de parejas. Así que volveré a preguntar. ¿El Sargento esta diciéndote algo inapropiado?

Eren negó con la cabeza—. No, por supuesto que no. —Armin lo miró con desconfianza, pero el castaño insistió.

—¡Es cierto! Él nunca me ha dicho nada así.

—¿Entonces por qué te estabas sonrojando?

Eren apartó la mirada de Armin—. Él… Lo único que hizo fue criticarme por algo que sucedió durante el entrenamiento. Cometí errores muy estúpidos y me reprendió por eso. No fue nada importante, sólo un poco vergonzoso.

El ojiazul miró el rostro de Eren, al parecer buscando algún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo, pero sonrió cuando no vio ninguno—. Eso es bueno. Hubiera sido muy poco profesional para alguien su rango hacer eso con uno de los miembros de su equipo.

Eren se rió entre dientes— Sí. Supongo que sí —continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación del Sargento—. Bueno, ya llegamos. Te veré mañana, Armin —le dio un abrazo rápido al rubio y esperó a que éste doblara la esquina del pasillo antes de tocar la puerta frente a el.

—Ah, ¿Sargento? ¿Está aquí? —Eren preguntó en voz baja, ya que no podía ver ninguna luz por debajo de la puerta, logró asumir con seguridad que no había nadie ahí

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Levi en privado, mocoso? —una voz le susurró al oído. Eren se volvió para ver a su superior de pie detrás de él.

—Ah, si. Lo siento. Es solo la costumbre —dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

Levi levantó una ceja con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros rodeando a Eren y abriendo la puerta, comenzando a quitarse su uniforme.

Eren se quedo de pie torpemente frente a la puerta. Sabía que Levi quería que entrara, pero estar en la misma habitación que ese hombre, él hombre que estaba cambiándose frente a el, trajo de vuelta todas esas frases susurradas durante la cena de nuevo a su cabeza.

_"Eren."_

—¿Eren? —el chico miró a Levi, que había terminado de vestirse y lo miraba como si estuviera enfermo—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie toda la noche como un idiota, o vas a entrar? Decide rápido y cierra la maldita puerta.

—¡Si! L-Lo siento —respondió, entrando y cerrando la puerta. Caminó hacía Levi, pero se detuvo al llegar junto a él—. ¿Um?

—Por el amor de Dios, solo quítate los zapatos y ven aquí —gruñó el pelinegro.

Eren se sonrojó—. Sí, señor —tomó sus zapatos y los puso junto a la ropa ordenada de Levi. Cuando se volvió para mirar al hombre una vez más, éste ya estaba acostado en su cama y lo miraba fijamente. Se sonrojó y lentamente se acercó a la cama.

Levi bufó y se acercó más a la pared dejando suficiente espacio para el castaño—. Mierda, Jeager, puedes hacerle frente a los Titanes, a la muerte y a los putos políticos, pero te conviertes en un gatito asustado al dormir en la misma cama que tu superior. Sólo relájate maldición.

Eren miró al mayor, sorprendido, pero pronto dándole en una pequeña sonrisa—. Si. Lo siento. Aún estoy intentando acostumbrarme a esto.

Levi resopló y puso los ojos. Así como dijo Levi, Eren se dejo relajarse mientras se acostaba junto a él. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Uno frente al otro, con sus manos yaciendo entre ellos.

—¿Levi? —susurró, sin saber si el hombre mayor estaba dormido o no.

—¿Qué? —Levi respondió, con los ojos cerrados, pero obviamente despierto.

—Sobre las cosas que dijiste durante la cena.

—¿Qué?

—¿Fue cierto todo lo que dijiste?

Levi entreabrió los ojos para ver a Eren mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Suspiró y estiró un brazo para alcanzar una de las manos del menor frente a el. Eren lo miró a los ojos mientras su respiración se aceleró.

—Nunca diría nada que no fuera cierto, mocoso —dijo en voz baja.

Eren le sonrió cariñosamente, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente—. Está bien. Me alegro.

—Hmm.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el sueño comenzó a hacer sus ojos cerrarse. Levi se acercó a Eren, y éste hizo lo mismo, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron dejando sus manos entrelazadas en el escaso espacio entre ellos.

Eren sonrió mientras todo lo que Levi le había susurrado durante la cena fluía en su cabeza.

"_Eres hermoso."_

Apretó suavemente la mano de Levi dentro de la suya.

"_Eres más que la esperanza de la humanidad._ _Eres mi esperanza también."_

Levi trajo sus manos hacía sus propios labios, dejando que ellos digan cada promesa y adulación que no podía decir en voz alta.

"_Te protegeré con cada onza de mi fuerza."_

Eren acarició los nudillos de la mano de Levi, permitiendo que la suave caricia transmitiera todas sus palabras de afecto.

"_Tú me haces más fuerte."_

Ambos se acercan aún más, entrelazando sus piernas como sus dedos. Pudiendo sentir sus manos presionando contra cada pecho, sintiendo sus corazones palpitar al unísono.

"_Te amo."_

—Te amo, también —Eren susurró, a sabiendas de que Levi sería el único capaz de escuchar esas palabras dichas con tal sinceridad desbordante. Y aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, Eren podía sentir el pequeño indicio de una leve sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Levi, mientras el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció y el sueño los alcanzó. Todo lo que quedaba era el sonido de sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones. Era increíble como con simplemente tales frases susurradas era todo lo que necesitaban para estar en paz.

* * *

**終わり**

* * *

_Regreso con más Levi/Eren cursi :v Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y el no haber publicado esta traducción antes, pero me anduve extasiando por todos los estrenos :D __Primero con Free! Eternal Summer, Tokyo Ghoul, el OVA de Kyoukai no Kanata, el regreso de Sailor Moon y Sword Art Online, DRAMAtical Murder, Ao Haru Ride y Love Stage!_

_Pareciera que alguien quiere darme un paro cardiaco. ¿Acaso fui la única? xD Gracias por esperar :v_


End file.
